It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by MyFavouriteObsession
Summary: Zesme oneshot in which Zoe finds Esme at home with her abusive father and comes to her rescue.. (Trigger warning for parental abuse)


**This is kind of dark so I apologise, but it's the result of a prompt I saw on Tumblr and I hope you like it! Zesme but trigger warning for parental abuse**

I open my front door cautiously and creep inside, closing it slowly behind me. I can't take any risks; It's 4 o'clock on a Friday, which means my dad will almost definitely be passed out drunk inside. Ever since Mom died he's been a lot worse; he's constantly shouting and screaming, so I try to stay at school for as long as I can before I know he'll get mad. I tiptoe up the stairs and into my bedroom. It consists of my small rectangular bed, little white closet and a window facing the street. Sighing tiredly, I lie back on my thin mattress.

Zoe had tried to convince me to go shopping with her but I'd refused reluctantly, using my excuse of having no money (which is actually true), and instead dragged myself back here. At least he's still unconscious and I don't have to deal with him right now. Instead I pull out my Latin folder and look over my notes from today's lesson. We were looking at Present Participles and I still have absolutely no idea what they are. I'm highlighting all the examples I'd written down when I hear a drunken call.

"Esme! Get down here!" He bellows. Flinching at the loud shout, I throw my folder down and rush down the stairs, running my fingers through my hair anxiously.

"Yeah dad?" I reply sweetly, hoping that he'll have passed out again by the time I enter the living room. Unfortunately, I see him sitting on our old black sofa, an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Finally! What the hell were you doing?!" he demands, throwing the bottle at my head. I duck out of the way and bite my lip nervously.

"I'm sorry dad I was doing homework, I'll, I'll just get you some more beer." I gabble hurriedly and run into the kitchen. I find another bottle and open it before rushing back to him and passing it over with a shaking hand. "Here you go." I say quietly. He glares at me and takes a swig. I start to retreat back towards the door but halt when I hear his rough voice again.

"Stop." He orders, setting the bottle down and walking towards me. His hand reaches out and starts to stroke my cheek and I watch it nervously out of the corner of my eye. "You look beautiful today my girl." I inhale sharply. _Run!_ I think to myself, _Get away from him!_ ButI can't make myself move, it's like my feet are stuck to the ground and I'm frozen.

"Really, you do." He continues, his warm rancid-smelling breath making me feel even more uncomfortable. His fingers travel down to the buttons of my t- shirt and he undoes the first one before I take a step back.

"Dad.." I say, my voice cracking. "What are you doing?!"

"Get back here Esme." He instructs threateningly through gritted teeth. "Now."

I know that if I just refuse he'll get madder, and that's not something I want to deal with, so I return to my previous position.

"Good girl." He says softly, practically purring. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as he continues to touch my chest. I close my eyes and tell myself that it's be over soon but I can't make myself believe it. I don't understand how he could this to his only daughter. He finishes unbuttoning my shirt just as the doorbell rings. His eyes flash dangerously and we both turn to the front door- him in anger and me in confusion. Nobody from school's ever been here; I always arrange to meet up at their houses or at the mall and I always stop them from walking me home. It rings again and my dad turns back to me.

"You stupid bitch! Why would you tell anyone to come here?" He shouts, raising his hand. I step away from him and towards the door. Looking through the peephole, I see that it's Zoe. Unwillingly, I open the door a tiny bit.

"Zo, you can't be here." I say softly, looking behind me anxiously. Dad must have gone back into the living room as I can hear crashing noises. Great, that means more mess.

"Erm Esme…" She begins with a smile that seems to be hiding some jealously as she glances down at my shirt. "Did I interrupt something?" Mortified, I pull the two halves together and hold them tightly to cover my simple black bra, my face flushing.

"You have to go!" I insist, just then I hear a shout from behind me.

"Esme ,you pathetic waste of space, get here _now!_ "

I see Zoe's eyes flash in concern as she steps inside. "Esme who is that?"

"My dad." I say hurriedly "Now please get out!"

"No!" she exclaims. "I am not leaving you here!"

We both turn at the sound of a door opening and my father walks out drunkenly, his eyes narrowing as he catches sight of Zoe.

"Who is this?" He asks me, coming closer again. "Is this your girlfriend you filthy dyke?" He sneers as his fist suddenly comes in contact with my cheek and I gasp as he pushes me to the floor and starts to kick me. I whimper at the pain but a moment later I can't feel his boots hurting me. I open my eyes slowly to see him positioned against the wall and Zoe's hands gripping the top of his shirt.

"Don't you _ever_ hurt her." Says Zoe, shaking him and I'm amazed at her strength; my dad isn't a big man, but he's a lot larger than the ex TV star that I've grown to love. "You are a worthless piece of trash and you don't deserve to have such an amazing daughter as Esme. In fact you know what? You're not even worth it." Releasing his shirt, she holds out her hand to me. "Come on Esme, let's get out of here." I let her pull me up and we walk out the door together, tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I sob, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Thank you so much; I don't know what got into him…he's always scared me but he's never done _that_ before."

"Don't mention it." She sighs; proving just how wrong all of the Degrassi students are with their claim that she's heartless. "But why didn't you tell me he was like that?"

"I guess, I just, I" I struggle to get my words together. "I don't know. I was just so scared of him, and too ashamed. How did you even find out where I live?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I followed you home." She explains. "And it took me like twenty minutes to work up the courage to ring your doorbell."

"Why would you want to do that?" I question curiously, unable to understand how anyone could care that much about me.

"Because I wanted to ask you if, well if you'd be my girlfriend Esme." She tells me sincerely, more serious than I've ever seen her before. "But that doesn't matter now, we have to get you safe." She leads me inside her house and into her living room, whispering that whatever my answer would have been, we must remain platonic around her mom. I lie back on her couch and instantly fall asleep, not having realised just how tired I was.

When I wake I see Zoe sitting opposite me in an armchair, watching me anxiously. "I called the police." She says, after seeing that I've woken up. "They arrested him a few hours ago."

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, sitting up. My head is pounding and I groan at the movement.

"About six hours." She tells me. "It's half past one now"

"In the morning? Oh God, I'm so sorry Zo. You should get to sleep, I'll go back home if he's not there." I say, feeling guilty.

"You're not going back there." She declares. "You can sleep in our guest room and borrow a pair of my PJs; I'm not letting you go again tonight."

My face softens, as I take in how perfect she is.

"Thank you Zoe." I reply. "For everything. And the answer's yes by the way."

"Yes?" she repeats, confused.

"I will be your girlfriend." I clarify with a smile, before nestling back into the arm of couch. "It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
